I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to telecommunications, and more particularly, to wireless communications.
II. Description of the Related Art
Wireless communications systems provide wireless service to a number of wireless or mobile units situated within a geographic region. The geographic region supported by a wireless communications system is divided into spatially distinct areas commonly referred to as “cells.” Each cell, ideally, may be represented by a hexagon in a honeycomb pattern. In practice, however, each cell may have an irregular shape, depending on various factors including the topography of the terrain surrounding the cell. Moreover, each cell is further broken into two or more sectors. Each cell is commonly divided into three sectors, each having a range of 120 degrees, for example.
A conventional cellular system comprises a number of cell sites or base stations geographically distributed to support the transmission and reception of communication signals to and from the wireless or mobile units. Each cell site handles voice communications within a cell. Moreover, the overall coverage area for the cellular system may be defined by the union of cells for all of the cell sites, where the coverage areas for nearby cell sites overlap to ensure, where possible, contiguous communication coverage within the outer boundaries of the system's coverage area.
Each base station comprises at least one radio and at least one antenna for communicating with the wireless units in that cell. Moreover, each base station also comprises transmission equipment for communicating with a Mobile Switching Center (“MSC”). A mobile switching center is responsible for, among other things, establishing and maintaining calls between the wireless units, between a wireless unit and a wireline unit through a public switched telephone network (“PSTN”), as well as between a wireless unit and a packet data network (“PDN”), such as the Internet. A base station controller (“BSC”) administers the radio resources for one or more base stations and relays this information to the MSC.
When active, a wireless unit receives signals from at least one base station or cell site over a forward link or downlink and transmits signals to at least one cell site or base station over a reverse link or uplink. There are many different schemes for defining wireless links or channels for a cellular communication system. These schemes include, for example, time-division multiple access (“TDMA”), frequency-division multiple access (“FDMA”), and code-division multiple access (“CDMA”) type-designs.
In a CDMA scheme, each wireless channel is distinguished by a distinct channelization code (e.g., spreading code, spread spectrum code or Walsh code) that is used to encode different information streams. These information streams may then be modulated at one or more different carrier frequencies for simultaneous transmission. A receiver may recover a particular stream from a received signal using the appropriate Walsh code to decode the received signal.
Wireless communications systems employ a number of geographically distributed, cellular communication sites or base stations. Each base station supports the transmission and reception of communication signals to and from stationary or fixed, wireless communication devices or units. Each base station handles communications over a particular region commonly referred to as a cell/sector. The overall coverage area for a wireless communications system is defined by the union of cells for the deployed base stations. Here, the coverage areas for adjacent or nearby cell sites may overlap one another to ensure, where possible, contiguous communications coverage within the outer boundaries of the system.
When active, a wireless unit receives signals from at least one base station over a forward link or downlink and transmits signals to at least one base station over a reverse link or uplink. Several approaches have been developed for defining links or channels in a cellular communication system, including, for example, TDMA (time-division multiple access), and CDMA (code-division multiple access).
In TDMA communication systems, the radio spectrum is divided into time slots. Each time slow allows only one user to transmit and/or receive. Thusly, TDMA requires precise timing between the transmitter and receiver so that each user may transmit their information during their allocated time.
In CDMA communications systems, different wireless channels are distinguished by different channelization codes or sequences. These distinct channelization codes are used to encode different information streams, which may then be modulated at one or more different carrier frequencies for simultaneous transmission. A receiver may recover a particular stream from a received signal using the appropriate code or sequence to decode the received signal.
For voice applications, conventional cellular communication systems employ dedicated links between a wireless unit and a base station. Voice communications are delay-intolerant by nature. Consequently, wireless units in wireless cellular communication systems transmit and receive signals over one or more dedicated links. Here, each active wireless unit generally requires the assignment of a dedicated link on the downlink, as well as a dedicated link on the uplink.
With the explosion of wireless telephony, however, a growing concern for cellular service providers has been voice quality. As the number of wireless users has continued to blossom, the demands on the system by increasing voice capacity have forced a degradation of the voice quality each user may experience. For the purposes of the present disclosure, reference to voice capacity also includes circuit switched services similar to voice, such as video, for example. Moreover, as voice capacity is increased to support an ever-larger number of wireless users, additional issues, including, for example, uplink interference between these users in a single sector may also surface. A tradeoff exists, therefore, between voice quality and voice capacity.
Consequently, a demand exists for increasing voice quality without unduly influencing the voice capacity of the base station.